Une belle supercherie
by lilou5701
Summary: UA après la 4ème année d'harry. Risque de beaucoup de rebondissement au final. Résumer complet à l'intérieur. Bonne lecture. Crossover avec Charmed...
1. Note de l'auteur : moi

_**Une belle Supercherie ou comment s'être fait avoir par tout le monde.**_

_**Disclamer**__** : pratiquement rien de l'histoire n'est à moi. Les décors, personnages (sauf ce inventés pas moi) appartiennent à JKR et à la Warner Bros (pour les personnages de Charmed).**_

_**Couples**__** : Harry et OC (fille), Piper et Leo, Phoebe et Coop, Paige et Henry, Billy et Sirius, ……**_

_**Résumé **__**: l'histoire se passe après la coupe de feu, dès que harry retourne dans sa famille. Pour Charmed, ça se passe plus de 10 ans après le dernier épisode de la saison 8. Wyatt à 17 ans et Chris 15 ans.**_

_**Que ce passerait-il si Lily, James et Harry n'étaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient croire à tout le monde et que la prophétie est véridique sauf qu'ils se sont trompés dans les protagonistes.**_

_**En clair Dumbledore s'est fait rouler dans la farine depuis le début mais qu'il se rendra compte de la supercherie que lorsqu'il sera trop tard !!!**_

**Mot clé de cette fic : NE PAS SE FIER AUX APPARENCES, SURTOUT PAS**

Pour avoir un semblant que cohérence entre les dates de HP et Charmed, je les ai totalement modifié pour mon histoire.

Fic très imaginatif, en plus je pense que je n'en ai jamais lu qui à la même idée que moi. Il y aura énormément de sous entendu, pour vous donner des indices sur la suite de l'histoire et comment elle va se finir.

Si vous avez des questions ou des suppositions, faite moi les parvenir par mails please je vous répondrez en essayant de vous mettre une peu plus sur la voie.

(Je préfère par mail que par review comme ça les personnes qui ne veulent pas savoir ne voient pas les indices que je donnerai en réponse)

Bonne lecture


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

En cette nuit sombre d'Halloween 1991, dans un petit village d'Angleterre à Godric's Hollow, une petite famille composée des deux parents et un jeune bambin de 15 mois, passaient une bonne soirée (pour l'instant du moins). Le père de famille était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, grand, fin mais musclé, les cheveux noir jais en bataille, des lunettes rondes qui cachait des yeux noisette. Il se nommait James Potter. Sa femme Lily Evans Potter, une très belle jeune femme rousse aux yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant, était assise sur le canapé entrain de regarder son époux creuser une tranchée devant la cheminée tellement qu'il était anxieux. Totalement indifférent à la tension qui montait dans le salon, dans une petite chambre d'enfant au premier étage, dormait un magnifique petit bambin. Harry Potter. Il est le portrait craché de son père sauf ses magnifiques yeux qu'il a hérité de sa maman.

Dans le salon, la jeune épouse ne supportant plus l'énervement de son mari, elle commença à lui parler.

- James reste calme tout va bien.

- Rester calme, rester calme, elle est bien bonne celle là. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai peur qu'il nous trouve et qu'il découvre la vérité.

- Ça ne risque pas, mon Amour, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Il le faut pour la sécurité de notre fils, il en va de ça vie. N'oublie pas ce que dis la prophétie, je refuse qu'il meure.

- Moi aussi, ma puce, moi aussi. Mais je ne supporte pas rester là rien faire, à attendre tous simplement qu'il découvre tout et qu'il vienne nous tuer.

- Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi. Ce qui m'énerve surtout c'est de ne pas pouvoir avoir de nouvelle d'Ellen, elle me manque tellement, j'espère que nous pourrions bientôt la revoir.

- C'est autant dur pour toi que pour moi de devoir être séparé d'elle.

Tout à coup le tonnerre gronda dans une explosion assourdissante.

-James il arrive, Peter nous a trahis.

La porte d'entrée explosa en faisant un bruit monstre.

- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en.

- NON.

- Fais ce que je te dis, pour Harry.

Sur ce, elle monta dans la chambre de son fils. Pendant que son mari risquait sa vie dans le salon.

- James Potter, c'est un plaisir de te revoir

- Plaisir non partagé, je t'assure

- Toujours campé sur ta décision.

- OUI

- Et ben soit, AVADA KEDAVRA.

Un rayon de lumière vert comme les yeux de sa femme le frappa sans qu'il puisse l'éviter et il tomba mort sur le sol.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres, car c'est bien lui, monta à l'étage pour s'occuper de l'épouse et de l'enfant.

Il fit exploser une porte verrouillée où il pensait qu'ils étaient cachés et trouva la mère déposant l'enfant à terre et se positionnant devant lui pour le protéger.

- Non, pas Harry ! Je t'en supplie… Je ferai ce que tu voudras…

- Pousse toi, idiote, allez, pousse toi…

- NON ! Je t'en prie, tue-moi à sa place par pitié.

- Dégage.

Il essaya de la dégager du passage mais elle était tenace.

- On dirait que tu as pris ta décision Lily ?

- OUI.

- Et ben soit, AVADA KEDAVRA.

Comme pour son époux, un jet de lumière verte la frappa de plein fouet mais elle ne chercha pas à l'éviter comme son mari. Elle tomba devant son fils qui avait les larmes qui coulait car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Le dark Lord s'avança vers le petit et brandit sa baguette sans hésitation.

-AVADA KEDAVRA.

Le sort parti en direction du bambin, mais à la place de le toucher, il percuta un bouclier bleu venu de nulle part entourant l'enfant et renvoyant le sort sur son lanceur. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter qu'il le percuta de plein fouet et une grande explosion retentit dans la chambre d'enfant détruisant tout sur son passage, même le Lord. Le bébé s'en est sorti in-extrémis grâce au bouclier, avec une petite cicatrise en forme d'éclair sur le front.

* * *

_**Pour ce qui se passe entre la destruction de Voldemort et la trouvaille du petit Harry à la porte du 4 Privet Drive, je vous invite à relire le premier chapitre d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.

* * *

**_

Au petit matin du 2 novembre 1991, une jeune femme un peu plus âgée que la jeune rousse, ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour récupérer le lait fraîchement déposer devant sa porte. En se baissant pour le récupérer, elle découvrit un bébé, encore endormit, enroulé dans une couverture avec une lettre posée dessus.

Elle prit le bébé, le lait et la lettre, puis elle rentra dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour son mari. Elle déposa le petit dans un parc qui se trouvait dans la pièce et commença à lire.

_Chère Madame Dursley,_

_Je me permets de vous écrire cette lettre pour vous expliquer pourquoi vous avez trouvé cet enfant déposé devant votre porte ce matin._

_Votre sœur Lily et son époux, ont trouvé la mort durant la nuit d'Halloween, assassiné par un puissant mage noir._

_Ce même mage noir a essayé de tuer votre neveu, mais cela n'a pas marché et le sort c'est retourné contre lui et la détruit._

_Étant donné votre lien de parenté avec cet enfant, j'ai décidé de vous confier sa garde jusqu'à sa majorité sorcière (17 ans). Et de même par ce même lien de sang vous pourrez assurer sa protection et en même temps la votre contre les personnes qui ont détruit la famille de ce jeune Harry._

_À 11 ans, il aura sa lettre pour Poudlard et je souhaite que vous ne lui parliez pas de magie avant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Mieux ne lui parler jamais de la magie, ce sera plus simple._

_Malgré le fait que vous haïssiez votre sœur, j'espère que vous vous en occuperiez bien_

_Mes salutations distinguées._

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. _

Une fois la lettre terminé, elle la déposa sur la table et continua de préparer le petit déjeuner de mauvaise humeur. Au bout de quelques minutes son époux la rejoignit dans la cuisine où il s'installa à table en attendant qu'elle lui serve son repas.

-Bonjour ma chérie, comment va tu ce matin ?

- Mal, tiens lis ça ! dit elle en voyant l'interrogation dans ses yeux.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de lire la lettre du directeur il s'exclama :

- Il est hors de question que nous gardions cette chose chez nous !

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi mais nous y sommes obligés. Qui te dis qu'il n'a pas mis des espions pour vérifier que nous gardions bien ce gosse.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une deuxième lettre apparue sur la table entre le couple comme par magie. Pétunia décida de l'ouvrir sous le regard effarait de son mari. L'encre était d'une couleur bizarre : rouge sang, mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus était l'expéditeur de la lettre.

_Ma très chère Pétunia,_

_Très ironique étant donné que l'on ce haït._

_Si tu lis cette lettre cela veut dire que je suis dans l'incapacité de m'occuper de mon fils Harry Potter et que Dumbledore t'en a confié la garde._

_Étant donné notre mésentente parfaite depuis mon arrivée dans la famille, je te demande de t'occuper de lui comme si c'était ton PROPRE fils et NON autrement est ce bien clair pour toi et ton cher mari, sinon je te conseil de ne même pas essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver à ta chère petite famille parfaite._

_Un conseil n'oublie pas qui je suis et ce que je suis capable de faire. Pour te confirmer mes dires je t'ai écris cette lettre avec mon propre sang._

_Tu as intérêt d'expliquer à Harry tout ce que tu sais de moi dès qu'il te posera des questions et non le laisser dans l'ignorance. Je me doute parfaitement qu'Albus t'a demandé de ne rien lui dire, mais tu lui expliqueras qu'il doit faire comme s'il ne savait rien._

_A très bientôt Lily_

_P.S : en ouvrant cette lettre, votre famille a conclus un pacte qui vous impose le respect de tout ce que j'ai énoncé dans cette lettre et tu ne dois surtout pas en parler à qui que ce soit de tous ce que tu sais sauf à mon fils._

_A oui j'allais oublier, à partir de maintenant vous êtes sous surveillance constante par des personnes de confiance qui nous sont très fidèle à mon mari et moi._

-Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire qu'on n'est pas dans la merde jusqu'au cou grâce à ta sœur, déclara Vernon après avoir fini de lui la lettre lui aussi.

* * *

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ???**_

_**Je vois déjà quelques questions que vous pouvez vous posez :**_

_**Qui est cette Ellen ?**_

_**Qui est réellement Lily et qui sont ces personnes de confiance ?**_

_**N'ais je pas raison ???**_

_**Vous je le serais un jour xd (je sais je suis légèrement sadique)**_

_**Pour ce qui voudrait me poser la question de la période entre deux publications, je veux déjà vous prévenir que j'écris les chapitres en avances quand les idées me viennent et que je publierais chapitre par chapitre au fur et à mesure. (j'essaye d'avoir un chapitre d'avance avant de publier)  
**_

_**A savoir que pour le moment je m'occupe principalement de l'ordre de merlin.**_

_**A+++**_


	3. chapitre 1: 13 ans plus tard

_**Chapitre 1 **__**: Un peu plus de 13 ans plus tard**_

Lors d'une chaude soirée d'été en Angleterre, plus exactement au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging dans le Surrey, un jeune garçon de presque 15 ans, aux cheveux en bataille et au regard émeraude caché par une paire de lunette ronde, était allongé sur son lit entrain de penser à tout ce qui lui est arrivé durant sa quatrième année à l'école de magie de Poudlard en Écosse. Pendant son année scolaire, il en a vu des choses. Entre entretenir une conversation avec son parrain toujours et encore en fuite, la réouverture du tournois des trois sorciers, enfin quatre vu qu'il a été enroulé de force par son professeur de DCFM, qui en fait été un mangemort sous polynectar et ses rêves sur la futur résurrection de Voldemort, qui a réussi grâce à son sang malheureusement, enfin ça dépend du point de vu des personnes.

Durant ce tournoi, il a dût subir la jalousie excessive de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, affronter un dragon ou plutôt une dragonne en pleine couvaison pour y récupérer un œuf en or, qui lui donnerai des informations sur la seconde tâche. Puis il a dût plonger dans les profondeurs du lac de l'école pour y récupérer son ami, alors que la natation n'est pas son point fort. Et finalement, lors de la dernière tâche, il a dût retrouver le trophée du tournoi dans un immense labyrinthe où il a pu affronter ses peurs. Quand avec son concurrent, Cédric, ils eurent trouvé le trophée, il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin qui les a directement conduit dans un cimetière, où ce sale traitre de Pettigrew a tué Cédric devant ses yeux puis a attaché Harry sur une pierre tombale et a commencé un rituel pour redonner un corps à son maître, avec les os du père, la chair du serviteur et le sang de l'ennemi. Une fois cela fait, le Lord a libéré Harry dans le but de mener un duel contre lui. Mais tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévu, le priori incantatum s'est enclenché entre les baguettes des deux duellistes. Au final, il a quand même réussi à s'échapper et retourner à l'école avec le corps sans vie de Cédric.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment que tout à empirer. Le trois quart de la population sorcière refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort, il le prenne pour un fou furieux qui veut faire son intéressant. Ensuite, il y a les cauchemars qu'il fait depuis deux semaines sur la mort de Cédric et que depuis une semaine, il réveille pratiquement toutes les nuits sa famille en se réveillant en hurlant, depuis son retour de l'école. Sur ces sombres pensées, il s'endormit en espérant ne pas en faire cette nuit.

oOoOo rêve d'Harry oOoOo

Harry se retrouva dans un magnifique salon aux couleurs vert, rouge, argent et noir. Il trouva une magnifique femme rousse assise dans un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée allumée.

- Maman, s'écria t'il en la voyant.

- Bonjour mon cœur, comment va tu ces derniers temps ? demanda sa mère.

- Mal, ça fait deux semaines que je n'arrête pas de rêver à ce qui passer le soir de la résurrection de Tom, à en un point où je n'ais plus eu une nuit tranquille depuis un bon moment.

- Je vois, dit-elle pensivement. Sinon, comment cela ce passe avec ma sœur, pas trop chiante ? Et Poudlard ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu venir te voir, mon ange.

- Je sais, tu me manques aussi. Tante Pétunia est toujours aussi irritable mais elle essaye de faire des efforts pour ce contrôler, je crois qu'elle a compris la leçon. Sinon Poudlard que dire depuis la dernière fois, tout le monde me regarde toujours comme si j'étais une bête de foire, un spécimen très rare. Je ne le supporte plus. J'ai trop envie de vous rejoindre toi, Papa et Ellen, ils me manquent, cela fait trop longtemps que je ne les ais pas vu, s'il te plaît maman, laisse moi vous rejoindre.

- Non Harry, c'est pour ton bien que nous sommes partis tu le sais très bien, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Mais je te promets que bientôt, nous serons à nouveau réunis et plutôt que tu le pense mon bébé.

- J'attendrai encore, alors. Puis je au moins voir rapidement Calypso ?

- Oui, tu l'a retrouvera à la rentrée ou même peut être avant, mais il ne faut pas que vous oubliez que vous ne n'êtes pas censés vous connaître.

- Je sais, maman, je sais.

- Je te laisse te reposer maintenant, tu ne seras plus dérangé par tes cauchemars à partir de ce soir, je t'en fais la promesse. Fais de beau rêve.

- Bonne nuit, maman.

Sur ces belles paroles, le salon se volatilisa, et le jeune Harry put dormir paisiblement.

oOoOo fin du rêve oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, dans un manoir sombre d'Angleterre, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Voldemort ou vous-savez-qui ou plus simple Tom Marvolo Riddle, enfin tout dépend de votre courage ou envie suicidaire pour choisir comment vous l'appeler, torturait un de ses mangemort qui n'a pas su mener à bien la mission qui lui a été confié. Quand tout à coup un hurlement retentit devant la porte d'entrée et que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement avec les deux battants qui claquèrent sur les murs. Et une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux noir et rouge feu dans une longue robe noir et argent, fît son entrée dans la pièce.

-Oh non, pas elle pitié, marmonna le mage noir le plus craint du monde magique.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Tom, comment ça va ? Moi très bien, quoi de neuf depuis 14 ans. À ce que je vois ton sens de la politesse est toujours impeccable, rétorqua la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers le trône.

- Lilith (exclamation des mangemorts à l'entende de son nom), tu ne pouvais pas rester en enfer encore quelques temps avant de venir me déranger en pleine réunion ?

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. A ce que je peux voir tu as réussi à revenir mais avec une horreur comme corps. Donc mes renseignements étaient exacts, le rituel a totalement merdé, qu'elle idée de faire de Pettigrew le maître de cérémonie. Il faut qu'avec Sammaël, on rectifie le coup à moins que t'ai envi de rester dans cette chose toute ta vie.

- Tes renseignements viennent d'Azaël, n'est ce pas, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Toujours à mettre son nez là ou il ne faut celui là.

- Que veut ce n'est pas mon fils pour rien, un sacré mélange de sa mère et de son père. Et encore tu n'as pas vu sa jumelle, Hela, elle est pire que son double. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je suis venue pour te parler affaire.

- Je ne m'en doutais à peine pas. Que proposes-tu cette fois ci ?

- La même chose de lors de la première Guerre. Je te laisse le contrôle d'une partie de nos hommes se trouvant sur le territoire anglais à moins que tu veuille bien que nous nous mêlons complètement de cette guerre à partir aujourd'hui ?

- C'est comme vous voulez, mais c'est sûr que si toi et ton mari, vous vous alliés officiellement à moi cette fois-ci, la guerre risque de terminer avant même d'avoir commencé. Par contre comme se passe votre guerre aux États-Unis, toujours autant de problèmes avec les sœurs Halliwell ?

- Ne m'en parle pas. Maintenant même leurs progénitures s'en mêlent alors je te dis pas le désastre. Mais bon on a toujours l'avantage, que du bonheur donc je peux bien sacrifier mes massacres à San Francisco pendant quelques temps pour venir ici. Je vais en parler à Sammaël d'abord, voir s'il n'a pas prévu quelque chose et je viendrai te donner notre réponse. Je vais voir Bellatrix, tu veux lui passer un message ?

- Aurais-tu oublié qu'elle est en prison en ce moment ?

- Non pas du tout, mais toi, aurais tu oublié que votre 'magie' n'a aucun effet sur moi et les miens ? Et ce n'est pas vos stupides barrières qui peuvent m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. À j'oubliais, embrasse Nagini pour moi, ça me manque nos conversation à toutes les deux.

Une fois ceci dit, elle disparue dans un tourbillon de flamme de la grande salle, ce qui est impossible même pour le Lord.

Après le départ de Lilith, toutes les personnes se mirent à murmurer entre eux, en espérant que quelqu'un a plus d'information que l'autre. Puis un mangemort, un peu plus courageux ou suicidaire que les autres, osa demander des explications à son maître.

- Maître, veuillez bien m'excuser d'avance pour mon insubordination, mais est ce qu'il s'agissait bien de La Lilith, La reine des Damnés et des Enfers ?

- Quel sens de l'observation, Lucius, tu m'étonneras toujours, répondit-il sarcastiquement. Oui c'était bien elle et je vous ordonne déjà de lui obéirent comme s'il s'agissait de moi, si jamais elle devient officiellement notre alliés.

Sur ces explications, tous les mangemorts étaient heureux de la tournure des événements que la future guerre prenait, enfin presque tous étant donné que parmi les rangs du Seigneur Noir, se cachait un traitre, un espion pour le compte de l'ennemi, c'est-à-dire pour l'ordre du phénix. J'ai nommé notre 'bien aimé' professeur de potion Severus Rogue.

Il, Severus, était entrain de se dire qu'ils étaient bien dans la merde, si jamais la reine des vampires s'alliait à Voldemort, même si elle ne le fait pas officiellement vu qu'elle lui a donné l'autorisation d'engager une partie de son armée.

-Il faut que je prévienne rapidement Dumbledore, se dit-il à cran.

Étant légèrement remis des émotions causées par l'arrivé impromptue de cette chère Lilith, Tom congédia ses mangemorts en leur ordonnant de revenir le lendemain soir pour terminer cette réunion. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne pensait même plus à martyriser ses serviteurs.

-Pratiquement 14 ans que je ne l'ai plus revue et elle ressemble toujours autant à sa mère. Lilith, j'espère que tu vas bientôt me rejoindre avec tes sœurs, avec vous la guerre sera gagnée d'avance. Je connais tes secrets, je sais que c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas pu participer plus activement avant ma chute. Tu avais tes propres problèmes à régler, et maintenant on va pouvoir à nouveau être tous réunis dans les ténèbres.

_**Poudlard**_

Toute de suite après la fin de la réunion, Severus transplana directement devant la grille de Poudlard. Il se mit à courir, chose rare voir inexistante pour lui de courir, pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible le bureau du directeur pour lui transmettre en urgence tout ce qu'il a appris durant la réunion de ce soir. Arrivé à porter de la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau, il cria le mot de passe ''Suçacide'' et couru dans les escaliers pour rentrer en trombe dans le bureau, où le directeur était en grande conversation avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Al… Albus… on…on a…un trèèèèèèèèès…gros… problème, essaya t'il de dire en reprenant son souffle.

- Allons, allons, calmez vous mon garçon. Assoyez-vous et reprenez votre souffle. Que peut-il y avoir de tellement urgent pour que cela vous mettes dans un tel état angoisse ?

- Vous vous rappelez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a appelés ce soir pour une réunion ?

- Oui, vous m'aviez prévenu avant d'y aller.

- Et ben pendant qu'il était entrain de torturer à coup de Doloris Avery, car il n'a pas réussi à prendre la prophétie au ministère, une femme est entrée dans la salle de réunion en fracassant la porte contre le mur. Le pire c'est que le Lord n'a même pas hurlait au scandale, il m'a seulement semblé défaitiste et a marmonné quelque chose comme : '' oh non pitié, tout mais pas elle''.

- Je me demande qui peut bien être cette personne pour faire réagir Vous-Savez-Qui comme cela. Peut être que nous pourrions la ralliée à nous ? Vous ne pensez pas Albus ? interrogea Minerva.

- Aucun risque là dessus, coupa Severus avant qu'Albus puisse répondre. Il s'agit de Lilith, la Reine des Vampires et des Enfers.

- OH NON, tout mais pas ça, pitié Severus dites moi que vous avez mal compris.

- Désolé Albus mais c'est bien elle. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'elle s'est officieusement ralliée à Voldemort pour le moment en lui laissant le contrôle absolu d'une partie de ses troupes d'Angleterre. Mais elle réfléchi pour savoir si elle se rallie officiellement à la guerre car apparemment elle aurait pas mal de problème sur son territoire.

- Qui peut bien être assez fou, pour combattre ce monstre ?

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il s'agit de sœurs avec leurs enfants. Les Hawelly… non… Halliwell c'est ça, les sœurs Halliwell !!!

- Mais bien sûr le pouvoir des trois, qui d'autre peut être assez puissant pourrai lui mettre de sacré bâtons dans les roues pour qu'elle réfléchisse avant de venir combattre en Europe, s'exclama t'il avec un espoir renaissant dans les yeux. Il faut que je réfléchisse correctement à tous cela. Nous en reparlerons à la prochaine réunion, sauf si vous avez des informations concernant sa décision beaucoup plus tôt Severus. Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Albus, dirent les deux professeurs en s'en allant.

- Je commence vraiment à me faire trop vieux pour tout cela, en plus avec l'arrivée de la Reine des Enfers, on est vraiment mal barré. À moins que si besoin, j'arrive à demander aux sœurs Halliwell leurs aide. Et dire que l'espoir du monde sorcier repose sur les épaules d'un petit orphelin de 15 ans, qui n'aura jamais assez de pouvoir pour vaincre ses ennemis.

Sur ces pensées défaitistes, le grand Albus Dumbledore ressemblait plus à un vieillard en fin de vie qu'à un puissant sorcier. Il décida de partir se coucher et de continuer à réfléchir le lendemain.

_**Fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous avez bien apprécié.**_

_**Je suis disponible pour toutes les questions que vous pouvez vous poser sur la fic.**_

_**A+ Lilou**_


	4. Note de Moi

_Hello tout le monde,_

_Je suis désolé du retard pris dans mes deux fics, j'avais et j'ai toujours un petit blocage pour le chapitre 6 de l'ordre de Merlin ; et je suis entrain de modifier certains éléments d'une belle supercherie._

_Je vais essayer de mettre le plus rapidement possible les prochains chapitres._

_A++ bye_

_Lilou_


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde

Et non malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis en manque d'inspiration de comment placer mes idées dans un sens ou ça veut dire quelque chose (lol).

Sinon un sujet plus grave que certain on peut être entendu parler ? Il s'agit de la suppression définitive de plusieurs Fictions sur ce site par les administrateurs sans préavis.

Ces histoires sont du genre « quelqu'un lit Harry Potter et … » pour plagiat, et certaine histoire que l'on pourrait dire interdit au -18 ans, alors que dans le résumé les lecteurs sont prévenu des 'risques' du contenu de la fic. Pour ce cas les Admin devraient plutôt rajouter un niveau de rating et les **parents devraient vérifiés ce que font leurs enfants sur l'ordi**, c'est leur boulot de parent mince et les logiciels de contrôle parentale servent à QUOI ?

En dessus vous trouverez la lettre qui tourne en Anglais. Et le site pour la pétition est www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net#

il faut enlever les espaces

FAITE TOURNER SVP PLEASE

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Lilou5701

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
